The King's Two Sons
by JTBrown
Summary: Just a short first draft. I have never done this before but I have a story that I want to tell. Any input will greatly help me!


During the first age of men, before there was a king of all men, when the land was divided and elves and dwarfs were just things of legend, that is where our story begins.

There were city-states all over the land, each independent of one another. They were ruled by Chiefs or elders. This was a dark time when clan would war with brother clan for years over the land and respect. The Elves and Dwarfs in the far unknown north, fought because of greed for the treasure in the mountains. Because of this evil, God turned his back on the world and let the Armies of hell spill over into the earth. God would let hell take over earth, unless the people of earth did something to help themselves. The people of the earth had to show God that we still deserved his grace.

The dark unknown land in the south on the far banks of Copsis River is where the demon Abigor and his evil first came thought the earth. The damned came through the hole and walked the earth once more with a taste for human flesh. Along with hundreds of solider demons and their imps, and the whole land was covered with darkness from a cloud that would not pass. The leader of the southern Elves Ludas knew war was upon them. Ludas went across the Copsis to ally with Abigor. Ludas was deceived, and for his trading ways, he and all his people were turned into Orcs. The wicked Dwarfs from the Aetna Mountains also tried to ally with the demon Abigor and were cursed to be goblins forever.

The dark cloud covered the whole land and Abigor's armies crossed the Copsis. They burned everything city, town and village. They murdered everyone in their path. The Dwarfs locked themselves in their mountains, to keep the horrors of the world out. The men tried to fight but were weak and divided. As the weeks pasted the dark armies of Abigor took over more and more of the land. The dwarfs were starving from weeks inside their mountains. The lord of the High Elves Dinendal, gave them water and food. For the sacrifice and good will, the Elves were blessed with long life and protection.

One day in the western shore of Lake Sebinus, a blacksmith with a wife and young baby prayed to God for a way to save his family. The Angel Oriel appeared to him, and gave him two bars of steel and told him to craft armor and a sword. Oriel also told him if he used it to banish the demon Abigor, the power of the steel would take his life.

The blacksmith's name was Luxus. Luxus stayed up all night building the sword and a full suit of armor. In the morning he met the demon Abigor in battle. No demon could hurt Luxus when he was wearing that armor and with one swing of the sword he banished the demon back to hell. The power of the armor was so strong it burst into a huge bright white light that spread across all the land.

After the light was gone, the whole Lake Sebinus was dried up and the dark cloud was passed. All the damned and demons were gone. All the Orcs and Goblins crossed into the dark south to wander the night cursed. If they ever are outside in sun light they will turn to stone.

The armor and sword were pieced apart and spread across all the land so no one would ever possess that much power as a man again. For Luxus sacrifice, God gave his grace to all the land and held the evil at bay.

Luxus son became the first king of men. For almost a hundred years there was peace and trading between all three races of earth, and loving and growing of all beings on earth.

Until five years ago when the darkness came back. When King Breifne died and his twin sons fought over the throne. His son Brega was the governor of the eastern Kingdom and his son Ailech was the governor of the western kingdom. Brega feared the fact that Ailech was friends with the Dwarfs and Elves and the three would come and take the throne from him. When Ailech wanted to split the kingdom into two different kingdoms, to keep the peace and avoid war. Brega sent his army west to burn any city wouldn't surrender to his power. Civil war broke out and the bloodshed was awful, Brother killing brother. Crops burned and the people starved.

This when the land was covered with a second darkness, the door to hell was open and the demon Charun lead his armies across the Copsis River and Orcs and Goblins with them walking freely in the day. The demon Charun led them to the east because all the men's armies were in the west fighting each other. Both armies of men called a truce and turned to face the demons army. But it was too late the whole east was over taken. The dead walked the earth and the damned with them.

All would have been lost if not for the elf lord Dinendal. He used the power and blessing of his people to draw a line through the center of the land so the demon could not pass it. They build the western wall to cut the land in half and keep the evil at bay.

The wander was walking east with cold October wind in his face. He could taste the beginnings of winter in the air. He was wearing a black cloak that was old and stained from traveling many miles in it. At the twilight of the day he reached a farming village with a small inn in the far left corner. He reached the door of the inn when it began to rain. He knocked hard and the inn wife came to the door and took one look at him and said "We are all full up tonight for beggars; you can sleep in the barn to keep out of the rain". The wander reached into his cloak and pulled out a pair of gold coins and handed them to the inn wife and said "any dinner left?" She opened the door reluctantly, and said "You can sleep in the common the room we will make a bed for you by the fire".

The wander took off his cloak and put it on a peg next to the fireplace to dry. He dropped pack and took off his boots and put on a dryer pair of socks. When the inn wife came back in she saw the uniform of the royal army on the wander and the silver bars of a captain on his collar. She soon found her manners. She came with bread and stew and said "Sir, dinner is served". The wander sat down at the table and took the food with a small nod of his head. The wanders faced was aged as if it seen many winters but the wander was only 24 years old. His hair was jet black with the beginnings of grey on the sides. His eyes are cavernous blue, that could look through a man's soul.


End file.
